Doctor Who FFB S1E04 - The Twelve Doctors Part 2 - Goodbye, Doctors
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: The Doctor finds all twelve incarnations and return to their original places in the universe. They save Clara and have a great meal out.


The Twelve Doctors Part 2 (2016)

PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO...

The Doctors are running around through different dimensions and finding different incarnations of themselves. But for some reason, no matter where they go, they cant find a way to escape the five seconds dimension hopping or find their tenth incarnation...

CHAPTER ONE : THE REALITY CHECK

The Doctors find themselves in the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS. But the craziest thing about it, was instead of teleporting like always after five seconds, they stayed. So The Eleventh Doctor walked up to the console and tapped a button which initiated an alarm! The Tenth Doctor ran up the stairs of the TARDIS and realised the Doctors were there.

They explained the situation to him and now all the current doctors were thinking up a plan to escape. The TARDIS cried out and made the materialation noise. The Twelfth Doctor looked out the door and they were on a scarce planet and in the distance, two figures. One of the figures cried out, "DOCTOR! HELP!" he knew instantly it was Clara. He and the Eleventh, Fourth, Nineth and Third Doctors ran to the shadowy figures and they realised what was happening.

CHAPTER TWO : KIDNAPPED CLARA

Clara Oswald was tied up on a wooden chair, with some cracks between the planks. Next to her was the Master. Obviously Clara had no idea of the Master, she had never met this incarnation of him, he was posing as a kind man trying to take Clara as bait. Now that is explained, lets get on with the story...

The Doctor was angry, and his flicked out his Sonic to untie the knot but the Master had a better plan, He had bound Clara to the chair with his new sonic laser.. But the power of the mind in all twelve doctors unbound the powerful leech. Freeing Clara...

The Master is mad, He is angry.. He runs backwards into an invisible, its his hidden TARDIS. He escapes but they have Clara now.. Now to catch the Master and report him to the timelords.

CHAPTER THREE : DAY IN THE LIFE

The Doctors landed in Modern Day London, 3rd October 2016 at around 3.45pm GMT. The Eleventh Doctor ran outside, He was the first followed by the Tenth. Then the Ninth, Then the First, Second, Third and finally the Eighth. The rest of them stayed inside the TARDIS except the Seventh, who after around two minutes, left the TARDIS along with the Sixth.

The Twelfth Doctor also left the TARDIS after the eleventh Doctor returned from his journeys – so around twenty minutes. He walked Clara over to her apartment building – which took another twenty-five minutes.

At the door of Clara's flat was a african-american male, akin to an old companion of the doctor – Danny Pink – The Window was transparent although you could make out the figure. She raised her fingertip to the doorbell but to no avail as a second before she rung it, the door swung open to the suprise of Clara. It was her boyfriend in the flesh

CHAPTER FOUR : GOODBYE, DOCTORS

The man who had not named himself as of yet introduced himself as Matthew Mark-Smith Jr. or husband to Kate Stuart. The Twelfth Doctor's mouth dropped and went to shake his hand. Matthew offered the Doctor a meeting / greeting dinner at five pm the following day and the doctor agreed. He left Clara and gathered up all the Doctor's taking them back to the Tenth Doctors TARDIS.

The First stop was the Eleventh Doctor's stop, he had picked him up in Modern Day London, a day before the current events, so off they travelled through the vortex... *a huge swooping sound could be heard through the TARDIS doors and made a autominous reaction, the doctor's ears were flouded with soft sounds, some sothing to sleep.

The Next stop was the Ninth Doctor's place of origin. He had come from the streets of London, back in two thousand and five. Around april... after the Fifth Doctor was sent back to his field of emptiness, the Sixth Doctor realised a phone on the console of the TARDIS. As bored as he was, he picked it up. It was Clara's but without doubt the Sixth Doctor slipped it into his pocket when nobody was watching...

The Classic TARDIS was now the scene and the Third was now getting off at UNIT headquarters, where he had parked his TARDIS last. The Brigideer saw the new incarnations of the doctor and knew what was to come... The Next stop was the Aztec Temple. The First Doctor was left alone to see his beloved Susan again, the Twelfth Doctor smiled and waved to Susan and the First Doctor. He closed the TARDIS doors, sad he couldn't see Susan again. Maybe he WILL come back for her...

CHAPTER FIVE : ONLY A FEW MORE!

The Sixth Doctor – with Clara's phone in his pocket still – left the TARDIS to be with Peri. But before they were off, the Doctor noticed the patch in the Sixth Doctor's pocket that he had not noticed before.

His memory guided the Twelfth Doctor to realise he had taken Clara's Phone, he got it back and then left the TARDIS to drop off the remaining doctors.

The Seventh, Fourth and Eighth doctors were all dropped off at the lake in which only one of them was found. The Scene of the TARDIS was barren with only two of them left. The Tenth and the Twelfth Doctor. They had some talk about what the doctor had in store for himself for the next for incarnations and adventurers. The

Twelfth Doctor left with a tear to his eye. He was sad to go. But now more adventures awaited. "TO ADVENTURE!" he sprang into action, pulling on levers and what not.. THE END

Written by Louis Duff

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER – Steven Moffat, Chris Chibnall

THE DOCTOR Peter Capaldi

Matt Smith

David Tennant

Chris Eccleston

Paul McGann

Sylvestor McCoy

Colin Baker

Peter Davison

Tom Baker

Jon Pertwee

Sean Pertwee

Patrick Troughton

David Troughton

William Hartnell

Richard Humdall

CLARA OSWALD Jenna Coleman

SPECIAL THANKS TO Sean Pertwee (to stand-in)

David Troughton (to stand-in)

Richard Humdall (to stand-in)

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
